Gamer
by Yami no Emi
Summary: One-Shot, mención SasuSaku. Un mal regalo de cumpleaños y una actitud obsesiva-compulsiva hacia el pcgamer por parte de una pelirosa desatará una serie de eventos muy problemáticos para ciertos chicos.


**Autora:** Yami No Emi

**Título: **Gamer

**Resumen:** One-Shot, mención SasuSaku. Un mal regalo de cumpleaños y una actitud obsesiva-compulsiva hacia el pcgamer por parte de una pelirosa desatará una serie de eventos muy problemáticos para ciertos chicos.

**Categoría: **K+

**Género: **Comedia, friendship y algo de romance –creo-

**Advertencia:** Ooc, lenguaje obsceno, mundo alterno.

**Declaimer:** Esta historia es completamente mía, los personajes obviamente NO me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

**Gamer**

.

.

.

—Mierda —gruñó por lo bajo una hermosa rubia llamada Ino apretando sus puños con impotencia y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Nuevamente dirigió sus ojos celestes hacia su mejor amiga, la cual estaba sentada en la parte más alejada de la biblioteca del colegio.

Cosa que era normal, después de todo era la cerebrito del colegio y se la pasaba estudiando e investigando.

Pero he ahí a su mejor amiga, mirando atentamente la pantalla de su portátil como si no existiera nada más importante en la vida.

**Casi,** solo** casi** normal en el comportamiento de su pelirosa mejor amiga, después de todo ella se absortaba tanto mientras estudiaba.

Salvo que… la pelirosa estaba cliqueando desesperadamente el mouse inalámbrico como en una especia de trance mientras que con su otra mano tecleaba automáticamente a la par del mouse.

—¡Kuso! —la escuchó rabiar desde el otro lado del estante en el que la rubia ocultaba su presencia.

¡Que Kami-sama la perdonara por lo que había hecho! Rogaba al ver el estado de la Haruno.

Se maldecía una y otra vez, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haberle regalado ese infernal fuego?

**Titanes del mundo en guerra.**

¡En mala hora le había regalado el maldito juego!

¡¿Cómo tuvo semejante idea?!

Si tan solo… si tan solo no se hubiera olvidad la fecha del cumpleaños de su amiga.

¡Pero que nadie la juzgue!

Ino Yamanaka estuvo realmente ocupada organizando el festival de primavera de su colegio -el que por cierto había sido el mejor festival de primavera en la historia de su colegio- pues ella era la "humilde" presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

¡Cuánto le había costado conseguir ese puesto! Y todo gracias a la "pequeña" compaña de Sakura y Shikamaru –que buen equipo de trabajo podían hacer esos dos juntos- por eso tuvo que poner su mejor esfuerzo y sus cinco sentidos en el dichoso festival, no les quedaría mal a sus amigos.

Lamentablemente estuvo tan perdida esos días tan ajetreados que no recordó la fecha hasta un par de horas antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños que armaron Naruto, Lee y Ten-Ten.

Desafortunadamente en su desesperada búsqueda del regalo perfecto para su querida mejor amiga, Sakura, escuchó aquella maldita conversación de esos mocosos.

—_¡El mejor regalo de la historia! _—habían dicho totalmente eufóricos y excitados.

Meditándolo un poco, a Sakura le gustaba todo, desde aburridos juegos de mesa –como la Yamanaka decía- o las horas interminables que se pasaba con Kiba en los video jugos, o entrenando hasta la muerte con Rock Lee, si hasta le gustaba los excéntricos experimentos de crear granjas de insectos con Shino -aún tenía pesadillas al recordar como alimentaban a esos grotescos gusanos verdes o a aquellas espeluznantes tarántulas por no hablar Zoso-chan- un pez dragón escamoso.

¿Era legal tener uno? no era un insecto pero sí que encajaba en los excéntricos gustos de Shino, por otra parte estaba segura que Zoso-chan vivía mejor que ella misma -Shino era tan consentidor con sus mascotas.

Solo Kami-sama era testigo de las cosas que tuvo que pasar al lado de Sakura Haruno.

¿Pero le gustaría a la Haruno un juego de computadora?

Si bien a su mejor amiga le gustaba pasar horas frente a la computadora estudiando e investigando por internet como también le gustaba ir a los videojuegos del centro comercial… pero no estaba tan convencida de que los juegos por computadora le gustaran.

¡Ja! Vaya que sí le había gustado el regalo a la Haruno, el cual en su momento había sido su salvación, ahora le había robado a su mejor amiga, aislándola en el oscuro mundo de un gamer.

¡Jamás! Pero jamás de los jamases se hubiera imaginado que Sakura era de esos frikis que pueden pasarse semanas enteras frete a un computadora jugando online sin moverse de su sitio más que para ir al baño.

¡Pero Ino Yamanaka recuperaría a su mejor amiga! Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

Que ingenua fue.

Desde sus primeros intentos como sacarla de compras hasta conseguirle una cita con el sex-Idol de Sasuke Uchiha, todo había fallado.

Lo recordaba todo tan vívidamente:

—_Frente de marquesina tengo boletos Vip para el concierto de BigBang._

—_Lo ciento cerda pero estoy ocupada… puedes creer que ya he pasado el monte del calvario de los dioses y estoy buscando el ciclope de Hades. _

—_¿Qué?_

Casi le arrancó la cabeza a la Haruno ese día, ¡Las entradas le habían costado un ojo de la cara! ¿Cuantos meses de trabajo en la florería de sus padres? Ya resignada re-vendió las entradas a Ten-Ten y a Temari, las cuales al día siguiente le contaron lo fantástico que fue el concierto.

Y como olvidarse del día que mientras volvía a su casa -por el recorrido largo- presenció la escena de su vida, dubitativa llamó a la Haruno para invitarla a ver semejante espectáculo, todo con la esperanza de sacar del exilio en el que se había metido su mejor amiga.

—_Frente de marquesina… Sasuke-kun está lavando el auto de sus padres sin camisa a fuera de su casa._

Kami-sama era testigo de cuánto le costó llamarla para que viera el espectáculo, ese fue uno de los mejores días en la vida de la rubia Yamanaka y su mejor amiga la dejado plantada.

Para la rubia las cosas se tornaron muy, pero muy personales. No contra la Haruno, sino contra los videojuegos en general.

—_¡Frente, Sasuke-kun tiene una cita con Karin, tenemos que hacer algo! _

Una mentira piadosa para que su amiga saliera de su habitación y se aleje de la pu… computadora esa.

—_Cerda, déjalo que se divierta. _

Casi le dio un paro cardiaco con aquella respuesta, ¡¿Qué coño le pasaba?!

Y lamentablemente todo el verano su mejor amiga se la había pasado encerrada en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, jugando cientos de juegos online. Para empeorar las cosas cuando retornaron a clases la Haruno había hecho un sólido horario en el cual apenas veía a sus amigos y sacaba notas regularmente buenas.

Con decir que hasta Sasuke Uchiha le había preguntado que le pasaba a la Haruno –que depresión le agarró ese día- él mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha preocupado por la actitud de Sakura Haruno.

Ni porque mencionar a Naruto, él fue su karma, acosándola día y noche en busca de la Haruno.

Así que ideó un plan para tener de nuevo a la Sakura Haruno que todos conocían y a la que extrañaba con todo su ser.

¡Y lo lograría!, ella era Ino Yamanaka, una de las mejores deportistas de la región, una inteligentísima y astuta estudiante que derrochaba alegría y belleza ¡La carismática y hermosa presidenta del consejo estudiantil del colegio de Konoha datt…!

Por poco y se da de topes contra un muro de acero al casi decir -dattebayo- ¡Maldito Naruto! Definitivamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo con ese chico… ¡pero primero! Tenía que recuperar a su pelirosa mejor amiga.

Su plan empezaría con conocer al "enemigo" y saber de lo que era capaz de hacer o en este caso causar.

Con pasos silenciosos abandonó su escondite y fue al estante que quedaba detrás de la Haruno, justo donde podía apreciar una perfecta vista en la pantalla del portátil. Más atenta que nunca observó detenidamente la pantalla.

—_Qué buenas graficas tiene el juego_ —Admitió mentalmente la Yamanaka.

Sacudió su cabeza, meneando su larga cabellera dorada.

Pero nuevamente se distrajo al ver la pantalla.

¡Vaya! parecía una película de la edad media, des esas con guerras y muchas criaturas mitológicas.

Pudo reconocer al avatar de Sakura al instante ya que llevaba el mismo color de cabello -que creativa- quiso decirle.

El avatar de Sakura era una mujer de larga cabellera rosada amarrada en una coleta baja, estaba vestida con una armadura color roja brillante, llevaba una especie de tiara que complementaba la armadura y también una de esas sandalias que usaban los romanos para la guerra, también traía una espada rodeada de un fuego negro y un escudo gigantesco con picos, el avatar corría a través de lo que parecía un desierto acompañada de un dragón y una especie de lagarto gigante.

—Solo tengo que encontrar el escudo y completaré mi armadura —se escuchó a una regocijada y dichosa Sakura.

—El juego parece interesante —dijo la rubia, que inconscientemente tomaba asiento al lado de la pelirosa.

—_¡Ya lo tengo!_ —pensó la rubia.

.

Un mes y medio después.

.

—Naruto —llamó un castaño de coleta mientras entraba al salón 2-C donde había un pequeño grupo de personas amontonadas jugando cartas— ¿Has visto a Ino?

—Pues… no la vi desde que salimos al receso —declaró el Uzumaki pensativo mientras jugueteaba con las cartas en su mano.

—Ahora que lo mencionas Shikamaru, Ino está casi tan perdida como Sakura estos días ¿no? —opinó otro castaño de alborotada melena llamado Kiba haciendo lo mismo que el rubio.

—Kiba tiene razón, la rubia ya nos hubiera arrancado la cabeza por apostar en el salón de clases —comentó la única mujer presente de larga cabellera roja que estaba sentada sensualmente también jugando cartas mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

—Muy cierto cabeza de tomate, la sexy presidenta está descuidando sus deberes —mencionó un alvino de ojos morados y dientes afilados ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de la pelirroja.

—Tsk… lo sé, Ino dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver con Sakura y madejo a cargo del consejo como hace un mes… esto es tan problemático —se quejó rascándose la nuca.

Una delgada figura femenina entro tímidamente al salón llamando la atención de los cinco presentes.

—Eto… Shikamaru-san, yo… yo vi a Ino-san, estaba en la biblioteca junto a Sakura-chan.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto eufórico y risueño haciendo colorear a la recién llegada.

—¿Qué tanto pueden hacer esas dos? Se la pasan en la biblioteca —la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, dispuesta a ir a buscar al par de chicas.

Al instante un brillo de perversión cruzo por los ojos de Suigetsu, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja —Pueden hacer tantas cosas en aquella solitaria y aislada biblioteca donde nadie las mira —soltó con morbosidad sobando su barbilla y cerrando los ojos.

—¡Entai!

Antes de poder hacer algo el chico ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo, siendo su cabeza aplastada brutalmente por el pie de la pelirroja.

—Iré a buscar a Ino —perezosamente el castaño de coleta salió del salón no prestando atención a la "pareja" y su típica escena de extrema violencia.

—¡Matte! Yo te acompaño Shikamaru, no te vayas.

Naruto lo siguió corriendo tras el castaño mientras que la pelirroja Karin seguía golpeando al semi-inconsciente chico.

—Ne Hinata ¿jugamos una partida? —dijo Kiba mientras barajeaba con maestría las cartas.

—Hai.

.

—Ne, Shikamaru ¿crees que Sakura-chan acepte tener una cita conmigo? —le preguntó Naruto sonriendo con su habitual expresión de alegría, llevándose los brazos a la nuca y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—No lo creo, las mujeres suelen ser muy selectivas con la clase de hombres con los que desean relaciones sexuales y según tengo entendido no eres la clase de hombre que atrae a la fea.

Shikamaru y Naruto se quedaron quietos en sus lugares procesando las palabras del chico que sorpresivamente los había abordado mientras buscabas a las chicas.

Poco le duro al rubio la sorpresa ya que indignado y con la cara totalmente roja por la ira estaba más que dispuesto a golpear al pelinegro llamado Sai.

Siendo más rápido, Shikamaru lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para que no armara un escándalo.

—Naruto cálmate o nos echaran, es una biblioteca —le pidió con cansancio al escuchar las incoherencias que el rubio profesaba contra el impasible chico sonriente frente a él— ¿Qué haces aquí Sai, hoy no tienes clases de psicología?

—Si tengo clases pero estoy haciendo un proyecto de sociología y estoy estudiando a dos sujetos muy interesantes —explicó sonriente— Me alegra que tú y pene chico vinieran, es grato tener más compañía.

—¿Más? —preguntaron extrañado ambos chicos, él rubio omitiendo como lo llamó el pelinegro.

Sai asintió señalando con el dedo una sombra oscura casi oculta entre los grades estantes de fondo.

—Hmp —dijo Sasuke saliendo de entre las sombras.

—¿Teme?

—Dobe.

Shikamaru se sentía completamente fuera de lugar con esos dos inmaduros discutiendo como niños y con Sai sonriente como si nada pasara. Cuando encontrara a Ino y le informara de las próximas actividades deportistas que tenía que arreglar con el consejo estudiantil renunciaría a su cargo de secretario.

—¡Shannaro, acabas de atacarme maldita cerda! —los cuatro chicos detuvieron toda acción o pensamiento y pusieron toda su atención en la Haruno ante las rabiosas palabras.

Poco después en sus mismos lugares escucharon las risillas de satisfacción de la rubia Yamanaka— Lo siento frete pero te estas interponiendo en mi camino para conseguir la espada de black warrior.

Los extrañados jóvenes –menos Sai- levantaron sus cejas al escuchar como las risillas de Ino se transformaban en carcajadas siniestras que hacían eco en las paredes de la biblioteca. Sorprendidos fueron justo donde antes se encontraba el pelinegro.

Ino y Sakura se encontraban frente a frente, poniendo más que sus cinco sentidos en sus respectivos portátiles, con semblantes iracundos sin siquiera pestañar y con los ojos rojos, más pálidas que Sai y con unas inmensas ojeras, por si fuera poco robando la señal Wi-fi de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué… que les pasa? —preguntó un sorprendido y anonadado Naruto ante el estado de ambas chicas.

—Pues, la fea está en el apogeo de su fiebre pcgemer e Ino intenta superarla. Hicieron un trato en el que si Ino derrotaba a la fea, ello no volvería a jugar un videojuego en toda su vida —explicó Sai con una pequeña libreta en mano.

—¡Ho!... y ¿Qué hacemos? No las podemos dejar así— Naruto se asomó por un costado del estante viendo a las chicas estar a un paso de un ataque.

—Mm, no lo sé, ya llevan bastante tiempo en esto, han acabado con cuatro juegos esta semana y siempre van parejas.

—¡¿Cuatro?! ¿Cuatro juegos? Si apenas es jueves ¡¿Y van por el cuarto?!

—Sí, son muy buenas, ¿cierto Sasuke-kun?

—Hn —Sasuke ladeo el rostro sin aparente interés.

—Esperen —intervino por primera vez el castaño— No podemos esperar hasta que Ino la venza. _No seguiré al frente del consejo, por las buenas o por las malas Ino volverá a ser la presidenta_ —pensó lo último el Nara.

—Pero Sai dice que siempre empatan —dijo con obviedad el rubio.

—Tengo una idea, pero necesitamos la ayuda de Kiba —Shikamaru salió de la biblioteca seguido del curioso rubio y de Sai.

Sasuke miro por el rabillo del ojo a la Haruno— _Molesta _—pensó antes de ir tras los muchachos.

.

Un mes después.

.

La Haruno ya rendida estiró los brazos bostezando con fuerza y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—No podemos seguir así —Ino se encontraba completamente rendida, con la cabeza prácticamente tirada en la mesa, aun con su mano en el mouse.

—Lo sé y francamente me estoy aburriendo, creo que es hora de dejarlo —dijo con resignación la Haruno recostando su espalda en el respaldar de la silla.

—Ne frente, no te gane jugando pero te vencí por agotamiento —celebró un poco más animada la rubia por su perseverancia.

—¡Claro que no cerda! Yo ya jugaba antes de que tú… —repentinamente la pelirosa guardó silencio abriendo mucho los ojos y dirigiéndolos alarmada a la pantalla de su portátil.

—¿Qué te pasa frente? —la Yamanaka levantó su cabeza curiosa por la actitud de su amiga, la que se había alarmado al escuchar un pitido, como el de un mensaje, por del portátil.

La alarmada Haruno empezó a teclear su portátil desesperadamente, la rubia ya se había colocada al lado de la Haruno viendo el nombre del juego.

**World of Warcraft**

¡Ho, mierda… **ese** juego!

Ino trago duro —¿Te han retado?

—S… Si —dijo la Haruno totalmente choqueada.

—¡Imposible, estas en el nivel noventa! —Ino eliminó completamente todo rastro de cansancio.

—Él también.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto curiosa la rubia aun completamente anonadada.

—Es una tal… ¿Susano?

—Que nombre tan pretencioso —dijo Ino al recordar la historia del dios Susanoo— ¿Aceptaras? Recuerda que hace un momento dijiste que lo dejarías —reprochó la rubia la cual guardo silencio al escuchar el mismo pitido de hace un momento salvo que en su portátil.

Ino tomo su portátil mostrando a la Haruno otra invitación a combate— ¿Quién?— preguntó esta vez la pelirosa.

—No soy Naruto —dijo la rubia incrédula volteando a ver a la Haruno con un notable tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces incrédula— No sería capaz —dijo la Haruno ya que al Uzumaki no le gustaban los videojuegos y mucho menos tendría el valor de retar a la Yamanaka.

—¡¿Quién más se pondría un nombre así?!

—Si es Naruto, ¿Quién es él? —señaló al avatar que estaba frente al suyo.

—¿Quién más podría nombrar a su avatar Susano? —dijo con obviedad la rubia rodando los ojos.

Sakura lo medito un par de segundos hasta que el "foco" se le ilumino— ¡¿Sasuke-kun?! —exclamó la Haruno.

—Par de bakas, ¡Sakura creen que pueden ganarnos! —Ino dio a relucir su competitividad mesclada con indignación.

Sakura boqueó un par de veces procesando la información — ¡Serán idiotas! —estalló iracunda la pelirosa.

.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en el cuarto de Shikamaru acompañados de Kiba y Sai, los primeros dos frente a computadoras.

—Naruto eres un imbécil —dijo Kiba golpeándose la frente.

—Alguno de nosotros debió darse cuenta antes —con lamentación el Nara se desplomó en su cama— Nos concentramos más en completar las misiones.

—¿Qué hice mal? —Naruto ofendido miro a cada uno de los presentes no comprendiendo su error.

—Dobe —gruñó Sasuke— acabas de delatarnos.

—La idea era de hacer esto en el anonimato —mencionó Sai.

—¡Pero me puse no soy Naruto!

Kiba le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al rubio.

.

—!Vamos a destrozarlos! —gritaron ambas chicas.

Y sin ser plenamente conscientes, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba y Sai solo aumentaron la obsesión de Sakura y ahora Ino hacia el pcgamer.

Como proclamaron la Haruno y la Yamanaka, literalmente destrozaron a Susano y a No soy Naruto en World of Warcraft, no basto con el genio Uchiha, la habilidad del Uzumaki, la inteligencia del Nara, la experiencia de Kiba o… lo que sea que aportara Sai porque fueron vilmente masacrados y desde entonces juraron no volver a jugar videojuegos.

**End**

.

.

.

Perdonen mis errores ortográficos, pero como les pareció? Sé que faltó aclarar un par de cositas como, qué paso con Ino y la presidencia o si ella y Sakura dejaron de ser gamers, pero me pareció gracioso dejarlo así.

Hasta la próxima!

Emi-chan


End file.
